It is always desired to provide a wave breaking device along or close to a seashore or pier or jetty to protect them from being damaged by strong tides and waves. On the other hand, it is also desired to have a resilient device located along a pier or jetty to serve as a fender for protecting both the pier and ships from damage due to a violent collision therebetween. Further, it is also desired to a provide an artificial reef which has a plurality of cavities to allow fish and other sea creatures to feed and breed therein for improving ecological prosperity.
Thus it is desirable to provide an artificial reef structure which satisfies the above requirements.